


Dropping off the Face of the Earth

by Diskyet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diskyet/pseuds/Diskyet
Summary: After the war the hero disappeared. No one could find him, no matter how they tried. Now five years later, someone has found him in a very odd place. Will he be able to convince him to come back or will he push him farther away into hiding.





	1. People can Change

The first of the year brought so many changes; resolutions were set, people were trying to become a better version of themselves, or were starting new carriers, marriages or new families. That’s why today was the day chosen for dedicating a new neighborhood. This was going to be a new beginning for so many families and families to be, as the Malfoy cooperation opened up a new suburb in London. The project had begun in early December, and like magic, was finished on December the 28th. The entire project caused buzz during the holiday month on the news. Then even more buzz was created with the low income tenants that had been chosen to get a place, as they had all received their key to their houses on the 24th as an early Christmas present. 

Now was the day that everyone had been waiting for, January 1st, 2003. They gathered around the first house that had been finished, as the invitation had said. A blond man that they had only ever seen on the news, walked onto the small porch. He was dressed in a business suit with a long coat on over it. His hair was short except for his bangs which had been grown out and combed over so they covered his left eye. He was so young and yet so powerful, his company was a rising star with many people happy to support it. Of course a big part of that was the fact that Malfoy corp. had a mission statement they followed religiously, they were dedicated to helping make people’s lives better, over earning money. In fact, the ten neighborhoods they had created in the past five years were purely to help low income families. For the first year the houses were free. Than the rent would be be based on income alone. No interest. The money would go to pay workers and build new neighborhoods.

“Ladies and Gentleman!” The blond man stated. “We are here to open the new neighborhood of Dumbledore Drive. The house that stands behind me represents a future that is bountiful and where everyone can live in the dreams they deserve. Though it may be one house of many, it is also the first of thousands to be built. So welcome home to all of you. I hope you enjoy houses as you live here with your families.”

With that he opened the door behind him for the first family that had been accepted into the housing area. They thanked the man profusely before entering their new home. With many smiles and tears everyone started to disperse to their new addresses. The blond man watched happily. After everyone had left, he felt somewhat awkward so he walked a few blocks until he came to a small convenience store. In his lifetime he had only been to a few of these. Every time he walked into one it was like a new world with different Slurpees and snacks. HE wasn’t particularly sure he liked the things they sold but he always bought a few things. Today it was a weird cheesy crisp and a raspberry flavored Slurpee. 

He was sipping on his drink and surveying the chocolate bars to see if he wanted to add them to his planned purchases, when a chill went up his spine. 

“That’ll be $11.25 sir.” The cashier said. 

$11.25, how weird that something so plain and ordinary should affect the blond man so violently. But he knew that voice, he would know that voice anywhere. It came from his dreams, from her memories unbidden to haunt him in the real world. He waited until everyone had left, a short fifteen minutes later, that seemed to stretch for eternity, until he could inspect the cashier. He rounded the corner of an aisle so he could look upon the person in question. 

He had been hoping that it would not be true, but one look at the man confirmed without a doubt it was exactly who he thought it was. The dark black hair falling in every direction was enough to make his stomach turn. The glasses barely hiding the green eyes, made the bile rise in his throat. But the thing that nearly made him drop everything was that funny shaped scar on the cashiers forehead. Most people would assume they were seeing things, the scar was just a line but he knew better, that scar could be nothing else than a lightning bolt. 

“Potter?” The blond asked in almost a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Drarry. I hope that it reads well. I would appreciate any feedback. Love you all!!!!!!!


	2. Conversation overdue

_ “Potter?!?” _

 

Harry Potter stood stalk still, the voice of the blond in front of him, nearly paralyzing him. Of course he had noticed the blond as soon as he walked in, it’s not every day that someone so well dressed walks into a convenience store. Harry had known in an instance who the man was, how could he not given their history, but he had slightly hoped that the man would not see him. That he would be to busy or too ego driven to take a second glance at the lowly cashier behind the counter. 

 

“Hello Draco.” Harry sighted. He walked from behind the counter, over to the door and locked it. Leaving a “Gone to lunch sign” on the door just in case. 

 

“Potter.” Draco replied incredulously. 

 

“Draco, you can call me Harry.”

 

“No. This...where have you been?!” Draco was boiling with rage. 

 

“Here.”

 

“Here? Really Potter?”

 

“Harry please.” He interjected. 

 

“Fuck a duck, Harry. What...I just don’t understand.”

 

“Draco, you seem fine. Why don’t you forget this and leave?”

 

“Forget that I saw you? How can I? Not bloody likely to know am I?”

 

“For me, can you?” Harry asked. He know it was foolish to ask of an old enemy, but he was hoping just once he could get a pass. 

 

“Make me.” Draco challenged, beginning to wonder why Harry hadn't done so already, it it was so important. 

 

“I don’t do that any more.” Harry said unlocking the door and holding it open. 

 

“Memory charms?” Draco asked stepping towards the door as Harry had gestured. 

 

“Magic. I don’t use magic anymore.” He said nudging the blonde the rest of the way out of the door. He shut the door harshly sending Draco a clear message, don’t come back. 

 

Draco walked away in a state of confusion and disbelief. It was one thing to find Harry Potter in a random neighbourhood, but to find out he was living as a muggle….it was a travesty. Draco went into the nearest alley so he could apparate away, back to sanity of the Manor. 

 

The manor was empty except for the house elves that still took car of the place. They didn’t have to, Draco had released them all but they stayed on because they knew nothing else. Of course, they got paid, not that they did anything with the money, but it made him feel better. If his father were around to see this, Draco would probably be disowned, but his father had been gone quite some time. 

 

After the war, four and a half years ago, his father and mother had been tried by the Wizengamot for their association with Voldemort. Lucius got the kiss almost as soon as his trial began. Draco had known that would happen, he was glad to be rid of the man. After all, he wouldn’t have been such a git as a child if his father had not filled his head with so much pride in being a pureblood. His mother had gotten a two year sentence to Azkaban, it was lessened because she was just protecting her beloved son. Unfortunately two years in that prison, had driven her mad and she died six months before her scheduled released. 

 

Draco’s own sentence was reduced down to a year, based on Granger’s testimony. She had defended him, explaining that if not for Draco lying to the snatchers, they may have never escaped.  _ Without Draco, we would never have won the Battle at Hogwarts,  _ that was was exact thing she had used. It wasn’t false but Draco felt he didn’t deserve these words, he hadn’t helped that much, he had never been as brave as those three had. Even Neville had shown more courage than Draco, when he had killed Nagini. 

 

The year he spent in Azkaban had not been horrible, in fact he had been inspired making plans the entire time for his second chance. And he had been successful. He used his heritage to his advantage and began rebuilding structures that had been damaged in the war. He even remade muggle neighbourhoods, giving them back their homes that had been taken away. That is how he had gotten the idea to create low income homes for muggles. He had become a better man and a more successful man than his father. He was proud of the life he led and the fact that when the Daily Prophet talked to him, or about him it was all positive and served as a role model to many. 

 

Those articles were more recent, for the first years after his release, the prophet was still obsessed with finding the here of the hour, Harry Potter, the boy who lived. The last anyone had seen him was when he threw away Dumbledore’s wand. In an interview with Granger and Weasley, they said they were on the bridge throwing the wand away, when they all decided to head back to the dining hall to gather with survivors and mourn the dead. That’s when he vanished. He had let Weasley and Granger walk ahead of him and just as they started walking they heard the familiar pop of apparition and he was gone. No one had heard from him since. 

 

“Except today.” Draco said, breaking himself out of his reverie. He struggled in his mind for what to do, honor Potter’s wish or to inform the friends he had left behind. He decided it may not concern him, at least his stomach had decided. 

 

“Hey Mipsy.” Draco called out. 

 

“Yes Master Draco?” asked the little house elf that still couldn’t seem to remember that she needn’t call him Master. 

 

“Can you set up my dinner?”

 

“Of course master.” She said happily disappearing.

 

The dinner he had was amazing as always. He still took it in the dining hall despite it being only him, after all he was no savage. Today he had roasted duck with an exquisite sauce and lots of vegetables. Of course they finished as they often did with his favorite dessert a wonderful pudding. He was full and content, and now very sleepy. He headed to the master bedroom which had once belonged to his parents. At first he hadn’t wanted to stay in there, but after a while he figured he might as well as heir to the Malfoy name. That night he lay in bed staring at the hangings of the canopy, his mind unbidden thinking only of Potter as he fell asleep. 


	3. Try to see the point

Draco woke up at nine. He had a meeting at eleven and at one, but he was off after that. The first meeting was to talk to a muggle bank about a neighborhood that had been condemned. They  had old mansions on the properties, three to be exact. The land the mansions sat on were enough to be nearly three new housing developments. The second meeting would be with the constructors who would be building the new houses. It was a guarantee that he would need them, after all, with a little occlumency he could make the bank personnel see how favorable the sell of those properties would be.

 

Once he had everything done he found he had some free time. He went and checked on his cousin and aunt, whom he had let back into the family. And then without a second thought, he apparated back to a certain convenience store. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do after he got there, but he couldn’t wait anymore he had to go talk to Potter. 

 

He popped into the same alleyway he had left from yesterday. He walked slowly down the street and toward the convenience store. He tried to figure out exactly what he would say to Potter but he couldn’t settle on one thing. Mostly he wanted to not care about having found him at all. A big part of him wanted to yell at him, scream in his face and ask why he hadn't helped pick up the pieces. Draco settled on walking in and winging it. 

 

The little bell rang as he opened the door, causing the familiar head to pop up and look around wispy hair, fluttering as the head turned. A look of realization came upon the young face as Draco looked around. With no one inside he locked the door and cast a notice me not spell on the door to try and turn away customers. He didn’t want people to be listening in on the conversation. 

 

“Draco. Why?”

 

“I don’t know.” Draco interrupted. “I just….I guess I wanted to talk.”

 

“I don’t.” Harry responded somberly as he started to clean the counters. 

 

“Then listen. Or maybe just let me rant.” 

 

“Why do you care?”

 

“I don’t know. Look I know we used to be enemies, but a lot has changed. I have changed.” 

 

“I’m not sure that matters. It’s not that I don’t care for you as a person. I just don’t want to have this conversation.” 

 

“Like I said, perhaps you could just listen?”

 

“Since you won’t leave any other way...fine.”

 

“I can’t stop thinking about you, not in a weird way. More importantly I can’t stop thinking about so many you left behind.” 

 

“I didn’t leave them.”

 

“No? Let me tell you a story. There is a young boy about six. He has never met his parents, barely knows anything about them. His caretaker, his grandmother, is failing in health, nothing any doctor can fix. Despite her young age of 50 years, she won’t live to see 55. When she passes, or just beforehand, he will be adopted by a family member that knows little about the boy's origins than the boy himself. The guardian he was supposed to have, that knew everything about his parents, his personal history has left him with nothing. 

 

Harry listened, straightening the shelves until Draco nearly finished his tale. Once he had, Harry felt as if he had been punched in the gut. He had a feeling he knew exactly who Draco was talking about. It broke his heart. He had once been that child, not knowing anything, thinking his parents had died in a simple car accident. His guardian was also gone, his godfather died only having told him about his father, in bits and pieces. Snape had filled in some of the details Sirius couldn’t but it still wasn’t enough. And here he was, listening to another boy who would grow up the same way, and it was Harry’s fault. 

 

“Teddy? You are talking about Teddy Lupin?”

 

“Yes, My aunt, Andromeda has been taking care of him and I have taken him as my heir. In a year or so when all the paperwork has been filed.”

 

“Thank you Draco for taking care of him.”

 

Draco undid his notice me not charm. “Well someone had to.” With that Draco unlocked the door left heading back to the alleyway so he could apparate back home. 


	4. The letter

_ To Whom it May Concern, _

 

_ I, Harry Evans, hereby resign my post as a clerk. A personal matter has come to my attention and I can no longer continue my employment. I will… _

 

Harry sighed heavily rubbing his hands up and down his face in exasperation. He couldn’t quit, not over this. He couldn’t even finish the letter to his boss. He really couldn't afford to quit, to move, he needed this job. Draco had shaken him up badly. But Draco didn’t know him, he didn’t know what the reasons were behind his decisions. Honestly, Teddy is better off, he knew that Teddy was better off. But it hurt, he had promised Remus that Teddy would know him. Other people had known Remus and Tonks, where were they? Why hadn’t they stepped up?

 

Harry breathed out, deciding that none of it mattered. Draco may have dealt him a blow but he would remedy that. Perhaps this would appease everyone involved. He erased the letter he had started to his boss and began a new document. This document was the story of four great friends who spent every full moon together. He told about the Marauders loyalty, about the one who betrayed them all. 

 

He continued to story with one of the Marauders becoming a teacher and helping a 13 year old boy understand his history. About all the times he was there for that same boy. He told about a wonderful woman who could change anything and eventually changed a man’s mind on love. How despite all the doubt and fear they fell in love, got quickly married and had a baby. He finished with the way they had sacrificed it all to build a world, the world they dreamed would be worthy of their son. 

 

He ended the document and printed it. If he ever saw Draco again, he would give it to him and that would have to please him. It was all he could give but at least now he could go to sleep knowing it was more than Teddy had before, and it would be enough for him to know the lovely parents he can’t remember. 

 

Harry had only been asleep for two hours when it started again. He began dreaming about Voldemort, of him killing his parents, Cedric, himself; it was like a montage of horror and death. He was tossing and turning, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. At the peak of his nightmare a green light began emitting from Harry streaming around him like ribbons made of light. IT didn’t hurt anything in the room despite the way it was flowing around the furniture. At one point though, the green light almost caused Harry to raise off the bed and levitate. 

 

The light started to dissipate as the Harry in his dreams finished the fight with Voldemort. Harry woke up with his sheets tangled around him and sweat covering his body. He did not know anything about the light show that had gone on for ten minutes in the room. All Harry know was that he would not be getting back to sleep anytime soon. 

 

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy had get to even lay down. He had been unnecessarily hard on Harry. Harry, that was still a weird thought. He used to be only Potter, the boy who snubbed him. Little Potter, the celebrity wizard who had done nothing but seemed to get everything handed to him. Yes, Draco had changed, he no longer had to use surnames as a near taunt, but that wasn’t really why Harry was no longer Potter to Draco. It was more the fact that harry was no longer Potter. Harry was Harry, no last name, just Harry. The man he saw in the convenience store was not the same one that had defeated Voldemort. He wasn’t a hero, or a rude git, he wasn’t even close to the strutting star that was so like his father, prideful. The new Harry seemed so unlike himself, like he was a zombie, a lifeless Harry that only had one job. 

 

Bringing up Teddy had been the only emotion Draco had seen from this now Harry. Even the surprise of being found hadn’t affected him all that much. He just seemed...tired almost bored. Today had been different, he wasn’t indifferent but he also hadn’t moved, reacted in anyway, as if frozen. It made Draco sick to his stomach, here he was saying to everyone believe in yourself, build your dreams with my help. But with Harry, he was tearing him down, he had done it on purpose to try to get an old Harry kind of reaction. 

 

Draco debated for an hour on whether or not to apologize. He should go back first thing in the morning, to apologize and let Harry know he wouldn’t be bothered anymore, that Dravo would let him continue on the path he had chosen. There was also an option to never go back, to give up the ghost and let it rest. I might just do that, he thought as his mind dimmed and his eyelids fell heavy on his cheeks.


	5. Yelling match

Three days went by, Harry had the letter sitting just under his register. He had expected Draco to come back the next day, to impart more wisdom upon him. But he didn’t, in the last two days harry had been on edge trying to figure out what to say. In many scenarios he yelled and raged at Draco. In other scenarios he threw the letter and coldly brushed Draco off. He was slightly disappointed that nothing had happened. But he relished in it and let himself stop imagining things this morning. 

He went about his tasks, stocking shelves and writing a list of things they needed to order. Once he finished that, he cleaned out all of the coffee pots, detailed the machines and then refilled the pots. A few customers came in but not many. It was a Thursday and no one would really need a convenience store to the weekend. An hour before close Harry was doing a last sweep when the bell to the door behind him. 

“I will be right with you.”

“Harry.”

Harry jumped. “Draco.” He headed behind the counter towards the letter. 

“Harry wait. Please, I didn’t come here to antagonize you again. I came to apologize.”

“For what?” 

“Being a git mostly. I know you want to be left alone, I shouldn’t keep coming back you deserve your peace. What I said about Teddy….”

“Was right!” Harry interrupted. “I have a letter here, I wrote down everything for him.”

The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop himself. “Can’t you tell him yourself?”

“Draco. The letter is better. He doesn’t need me in his life.” Harry held the letter out to him. “Just take it and leave me here. I’m comfortable here, I have a life here.”

“Harry you have a life there.”

“I can’t do this Draco. Take the letter or don’t, that’s all you are getting.” Harry could feel the tears rising to his eyes and was begging them to not flow out.

“Harry, I’m sorry. Again.” Draco said his head hanging low as he tried to compose himself. “I came here to apologize for ruining your privacy, for guilting you. And I did the opposite.”

“I just can’t do it Draco, I can’t.”

“Why can’t you? I am trying but I can’t figure out why you are here.”

“You would never understand, you didn’t fight him. You didn’t nearly lose everything!” Harry finally felt the damn break as tears began to wet his cheeks. 

“I may not have an exact understanding, but….who do you think cleaned everything up?? You say you nearly lost everything? Well I actually did. I can understand a lot more about you Harry, I just want the chance.”

“Do you want dinner Draco? I get off in a half hour.” Harry said sobering at Draco’s words. “Perhaps we can come to an understanding then.” 

“I would like that Harry.” Draco took the olive branch for what it was and headed outside to wait for Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to get my next chapter up soon. But since the work week is about to begin it may not be as fast as previous chapters. Please leave me comments and tell me what you think. LOVE YOU!!!!!!


	6. Dinner between Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Em. For proof reading and support. Also for going "When are you posting? Am I missing chapters? Have you even posted?"

Harry got into his car and ushered Draco inside. Draco had only been in one of these once and it was longer, black and he had been with his father. Harry’s car was small, blue and only had the front seats. When he got into the car he just sat there waiting for it to move, but Harry said something about needing to buckle up first. He didn’t understand, what buckle?

“Draco, it’s the strap coming from that hole next to the door!”

“Um….ok…honestly Harry, can’t you just move the car without it?” He questioned as he fought harshly with the elastic cloth that would “lock up” as Harry said anytime he pulled it out. “Or better yet we can just apparate.”

“Then what would I do for a car tomorrow when I have to go back to work? I need my car. Oh, just come here Draco!”

Harry turned the power off to the car and turned in his seat toward his passenger. He leaned across Draco so that their chests were touching. Harry tried to make it less awkward by keeping his face away from Draco’s; it didn’t really help though. He could feel Draco tensing beneath him as he grabbed the belt and slowly pulled it out. He moved back just barely brushing against Draco as he pulled the extended belt over Draco and then snapped it into the buckle next to Draco’s hip as quickly and deftly as he could. 

“There you go. Now we can leave.” Harry said straightening up and trying to break the sudden onset of tension. 

For Draco’s part, all he could do was pout. He felt like a useless child having Harry do that stupid belt thing. Belts and cars….for a second he could nearly see Voldemort’s reasoning. Muggles were lesser life forms if they really needed all this stuff to do one thing. Harry pulled out of the par parking space and headed down the street for about five blocks before he turned into another car area. 

“Here we are.” Harry said pulling into the space on the left of the mailboxes and turning off the car. 

“You live here?” Draco looked up at the tall building that he knew were called flats. They were small and forced people to limit their belongings. Which is why despite what other housing developers had said to him, he had decided to build actual houses.

“Yes, I don’t need much space so I live here.”

“But….you have a house!!!” Draco exclaimed incredulously. 

“Actually, I have a few houses. But they are there and I am here, let’s leave it at that. Come Draco.” Harry beckoned Draco further. 

Harry led Draco up the outside stairs to the door labeled 203. Harry pulled out keys to unlock the door, causing Draco’s eyes to nearly roll into the back of his head. 

“Harry, why don’t you?”

“Draco please.” Harry pleaded with him to not finish that question. 

Harry opened the door and turned on the light. Draco nearly burst into tears to see the place. There was no deor, none of the sparse furniture matched. To be sure there was only a few chairs and a table, but one of the chairs was brightly colored plastic and definitely belonged on the beach, not inside. He walked in a bit farther and realized that there was only on wall in the entire place. 

“Um….this is the living room and kitchen. The other side of this wall is the bedroom and loo.”

“Oh my god….Harry! Why did you move into Azkaban?”

“Draco, I didn’t move into Azkaban, I just don’t have a lot of stuff.”

“I have been to Azkaban mate, this is exactly like it.”

Harry whipped around to look at Draco, his eyebrows up on his forehead in shock. Draco...Draco had been in Azkaban? Harry’s mind whirled, he hadn’t thought about it. How could he have been so stupid, really! Of course they had sent Draco to Azkaban. That was a no brainer. The real question was how long, were his parents still in there? He got a sudden sickness in the pit of his stomach, Narcissa had saved his life. Draco had also saved him, to be fair, he had tried his hardest to save Harry. Harry hadn’t done anything for them at all. 

“Draco...I.” 

“Harry it’s fine.” Draco sighed having realized that Harry honestly hadn’t thought before he had spoken. “I can joke about it now. It’s fine.”

“Your parents?”

“Lucius got kissed day one of his so called trial. Not that I really care, he was a wretched person.”

“Your mom?”

“Well,” Draco cleared his throat of the tears threatening to well in his eyes. “Thanks to Granger.”

“Hermione?” Harry interrupted. 

“Yes, well, Hermione, my mother and I only got a year. She testified on our behalf, got our sentences reduced. I survived, my mother, didn’t.” Draco ended solemnly.  
‘  
Harry bowed his head. Draco really could understand how he felt now. There was nothing in the world that hurt as much as losing your family. Even harder to have them taken from you for the one wrong they had done, despite all the good that had followed. 

“What would you like to eat?” Harry asked trying to change the subject. 

“Ummm...whatever you were going to have. Or if you don’t have enough for two, I can call Mipsy.”

“I usually make a lot so I can have leftovers. So I’ll have enough, if you like pasta. Is Mipsy your house elf?”

“Don’t start Potter.” Draco spat. “I pay the few I have a galleon a week. They wouldn’t accept more than that. I didn’t want Granger on my tail.” 

“Why would she be on your case?” Harry asked as he filled a pan full of water and put it on the stove to boil. 

“She’s got a job at the ministry, advancement of magical creatures.”

“At the ministry?” Harry checked the water before replacing the lid. 

“Yea, well we have a new minister. He is trying to do better, it’s not working yet, but then it has only been a year, well almost a year.”

“Who was the minister before this person?”

“Fudge came back interim for a month, than Alberforth took over. For a time it took us a while to get back on our feet, but KIngsley is our minister now.”

“That’s a good choice.” Harry said testing a noodle for doneness. Seeing that it was done, he pulled out the colander out to drain the water. 

“Seriously, Harry, no magic? It’s killing me watch you do all this!”

“I just don’t want to do magic. It’s a personal choice, leave me alone about it.” Harry said forcefully as he put the noodles back in the pan and then poured sauce from a jar into it. 

“Still...it’s weird.” Draco said as he sulked a little. 

“So Hermione passed her House Elf Laws?”

“She is still trying. At the moment she can only harass you and threaten citations. One person almost got 20 thousand letters because they made her mad. At the moment it’s still not quite law, there’s a lot to work on with it.”

“Like what?” Harry said taking the pasta off the stove to serve it. 

“Well, there aren’t a lot of law that are helping rebuild our society. But we are trying. I am trying to convince some of my closer associates in the pureblood families to vote on certain bills and openly support them.”

“You are?”

“In the background at least. SInce my release from Azkaban I have been trying to help make everything right. Well, not everything, there is a lot that I am not involved with that is getting done.” 

“Do you want the lawn chair or the wood chair.” Harry interrupted as he sat the bowls on the table.

“The wood, if you don’t mind.” Draco stated before heading to the table to sit down. 

After each of them had taken a few bites, Draco spoke again. “This is actually quite good. How did you make the sauce?”

“I didn’t.”

“Did a neighbor? Is that why there is another name on the jar?”

“I bought it at a store. A factory makes it, puts chemicals in to preserve it, make it’s life longer, then they bottle and ship it off.”

Draco blanched slightly, but being a good guest, did not remark on how primitive that sounded. He continued eating wondering if this was normal for muggles to eat a bottled sauce or merely just a Harry Potter thing. 

“So what are you working on in the ministry?” Harry said breaking the silence. 

“Well for one thing, judicial laws that will better determine the guilt or innocence of people in legal cases. I’m also in charge of some housing developments, both in cooperation with the ministry and as a private business.”

“Wow that’s impressive, to say the least.”

“Thank you. So can I ask you something?”

“As long as it has nothing to do with my magic.”

“Why do you work in a bloody convenience store?”

Harry leaned his head back and laughed. He laughed long and hard, as he had not done in a very very long time. Of all the things to question, Draco asks about a job.

“What did you expect me to be doing?”

“You could have any job you wanted, doctor, banker, anything! Why a clerk?”

“The others required degrees, which is to say I would have to go to upper level muggle school.”

“But magic could have fixed all that, you know medical spells and banking is easy when you make money count itself.”

“Oh yes, except one problem. What if someone caught me performing those spells? I wasn’t going to expose your world…”

“Our world.” Draco interjected.

“Your world.” Harry insisted. “ just to have a cushy flat? Plus I don’t need much material items, the job’s goal is only to put a roof on my head and it doesn’t even have to be the best roof ever.”

“You are quite odd.”

“That has always been true.” Harry chuckled. 

“Harry.” Draco ventured cautiously. Pushing his bowl away and leaning towards Harry, his arms folded where his bowl had been. “At the risk of ruining a lovely dinner, tomorrow I have a meeting at the ministry, I could stop by Granger’s department and…” 

“Draco, please don’t finish that sentence. I am fine the way things are. DOn’t make me regret this evening.”

“I just thought I’d offer.”

“Thank you Draco, I just like my life better this way.” 

Draco highly doubted the truthfulness of that statement. But he leaned back into his chair and nodded in defeat. He would keep mum, despite the weirdness of the secret. But it would be a constant struggle, especially being in the same building as the one friend, who probably needs to be told Harry was alive most of all. 

“Well, P...Harry.” Draco started, hoping Harry hadn’t noticed. “It’s been a pleasant evening, but it’s like one in the morning, I should be heading home.” 

“I would walk you out, but I doubt you need it. Goodbye Draco.” 

“Goodbye Harry.” A pop filled the air as he apparated away.


	7. Renovations

Harry went to sleep a little later restless. He was tossing and turning, as green began flashing through his dreams. At first it was a lovely dream, full of friends and loved ones, good memories. But then it started turning into the memories of death and pain. Dumbledore being blinded by the green light of the killing curse. Sirius falling through the vale. Memory after memory of everyone that had died weighed Harry down in his dreams. 

THe room he was in also began to turn green. Beams of light began to escape Harry and fly around the room. The lights began leaving the room flowing out like little wisps into the living room. They turned the chairs in the living room into actual wooden chairs. The inner decor changed to be warmer, more full. There was lovely couch now transfigured from a piece of cotton. 

As the nightmares started to end the light began to fade. Harry jumped up, sitting straight up in bed. Breathing heavily he wiped the sweat off his brow. He got out of bed to go to the bathroom and wash his face. His mouth felt dry, probably from all the screaming, so he headed to get a drink. As soon as he turned the corner he realized that the furniture had changed. He stood there just staring. It wasn’t the first time he had ever done accidental magic, but it had been quite some time since he had an incident. On top of that to transfigure furniture...it was very odd request. Why would his magic act up only to do something as small as turning a lawn chair into a nicer, high back wooden chair. 

Harry shook his head, it didn’t matter, nothing was broken or blown up, no harm no foul, at least he hoped not. He continued to the sink filled his cup with icy cold water. The chairs, well, they could stay. Maybe if Draco came over again, he’d be pleased. 

That was a completely crazy thought, Draco coming over to his home...as a friend. Well at least an almost friend, he had heard Draco slip. Draco had almost called him Potter, although that may have been because he was tired. Or annoyed. Really, it could have been both, either way it sort of exemplified the fact that, they were not nearly there yet. They were close to being friends, right on the cusp some would say. They had yet to take the plunge. 

Harry sighed, he didn’t want to go back to the magical world, he just wanted to stay where he was, a store clerk, alone. Really, he was okay with that, or he could handle it better. Then there was Draco, who could and in some ways had already tried to ruin everything. He wanted to pull Harry back, bring him face to face with those he had once loved and then left behind. That last part was the part that bothered him most, he had left them and despite all his reasoning if Hermione was doing okay, he excuses turned to shredded paper. There was no way she would accept him back now. 

Harry shook his head. Maybe he should tell Draco, that he wasn’t welcome. Not to come round anymore, to bugger off. But then again, if it came down to his feelings right now, he really didn’t mind Draco. It was pleasant to have someone to talk to. Someone to entertain after all, trying to stay hidden, to keep secret from everyone meant that no one could get close or come over. Especially not that he had done accidental magic. Draco was his only….visitor? Yeah, Harry would label him visitor for right now. Friend might be pushing it, at least at this stage. Harry shrugged, made hot tea and sat up drinking it. When he was done he laid back down to try and rest.


	8. A change in plans

Draco had gone home and slept peacefully, but he did not wake up the next morning peacefully. Owls had flooded his private chambers despite the fact that he had told the house elves to redirect all owls until he was up. Instead the owls had flooded in screeching in their haste, as urgent letters and howlers fell from their claws. In his anger, he levitated the howlers straight into his bathroom, before slamming the door behind them. He cast a silencio charm so as not to even have to hear an echo through the door. 

The regular letters he looked at very seriously, opening the one from his vice president first. He read the letter over and over again, finally deciding that what he was reading was true. He quickly opened up the other pieces of parchment only to find that indeed, everything he had read was as dire as it seemed. 

The letter from his vice president had informed him that all their campaigning had been for not. The ministry announced this morning or late last night, depending on your point of view, that they were ignoring the politics and petitions from their opposing parties. They were starting a witch hunt, almost literally. The ministry was going to do what most of their citizens had wanted for 5 years; find the last of the death eaters, any Voldemort sympathizers and arrest them. Even the smallest perceived would become a lengthy stay in Azkaban. 

Drac felt like throwing up, yes this may affect him but more importantly it would alienate the pure blood families. All of them. Which would break any progress, any bonds of trust they had with Draco, and that was worst possible outcome. Not the purebloods would be unreachable, even to Draco. This act would be taken as a near act of war; the purebloods might attack and once they did the ministry would have cause to gather them all up and it would cause more retaliation; leading to possible full blown war. Draco dry heaved, his eyes filled with tears and threatened to spill over; there was nothing to be done, he couldn’t do anything now. 

The only person he could think of was Harry. If Harry could come back to the wizarding world in support of Draco, and the purebloods...that would fix everything. Politically, that would be the best move; possibly the greatest move ever made. But Draco couldn’t just make it happen, Harry didn’t want to come back. That was his right and Draco wasn’t going to push him. Even asking might be too much. Harry was happy where he was; that made a big difference. Draco wanted him to be happy, but….this would save the world from a lot of problems. Draco kept going back and forth and after 20 mins Draco was still lost and really just wanted to go back to bed and hit restart. 

Suddenly the fire in his room brightened and sparked; a voice came through sounding very concerned. 

“Draco, Draco Malfoy?”

Draco cringed, before leaping off the bed and walking close to the fire. He knew that voice, but was wary of what that person wanted. “Granger?”  
“Draco, I’m glad you’re here.” 

“What do you want?” He said stepping closer to the hearth. 

“Have you heard?”

“Of course. Why?” He wanted to ask why do you care but just left it at why. 

“Draco, we have never been, friends. But all the things you have been doing; the housing, the laws you’ve been petitioning for; they are so great. I have been supporting as much as possible.”

Draco was shocked, this was perfect Granger going against the flow. Most of the heroes after the war had wanted to do things right away, rebuild and round up all the possible Voldemort sympathizers. It took a year to rebuild Hogwarts; get more faculty and get everything back to normal. In that time Draco had started the process of creating a lot of red tape to stop them from indiscriminately rounding everyone up. Which is how Fudge got ousted. Alberforth was put in because they were hoping he would be like Dumbledore; strong but fair. Only, he was too fair and didn’t change anyone for past crimes because he wanted a clean start for all wizards. Draco saw his downfall coming and took further moves to further laws protect the purebloods that had never done anything. Just as he was getting ready to make his last move they put Kingsley in office, giving the heroes back the field. 

“Draco, do you have a place you can stay in?”

“You want me to hide? Why?”

“Draco, you are on the top of the list.”

“I did my time. I have been punished.” Draco balled his fists in anger. 

“Yes, you did. Burt you only did a year, largely in part of me. Unfortunately, they want you to do more. After all, there are very few people that know the truth about Dumbledore.”

“I see….and being a child..”

“Is no defense.” Hermione’s voice wavered. “I’m so sorry, Draco, so very sorry.” Tears practically dripped off her words.

“Don’t cry Granger. I’m angry at the world right now bu that will just power my next move. I have a person I may be able to stay with. Now I’m going to ask you a favor.”

“Anything Draco.”

“It’s gonna be hard; you are going to have to think like a Malfoy.”


	9. Mates?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I work in a notebook and haven't been able to type these up in a bit. But don't worry I will keep trying to post regularly. Love You ALL!!!!!!!

Harry wasn’t really feeling well, sleep really hadn’t been a constant throughout the night. It had eluded him every time he had reached out for it. When he finally gave up he felt like a wrung out rag; everything hurt and his eyes were bleary. So when they tried to call him in; despite being his day off; he replied for the first time in years that he couldn’t come in. 

He sat down on his new couch he had accidentally transfigured. All that magic he did by accident must have taken it’s tole he sighed heavily and felt his eyes suddenly drooping. Just as he was falling asleep there was a loud pop in the room, from someone apparating, into the space in front of him. 

Without opening his eyes he said, “Hello Draco.” 

“Harry, how’d you….”

“You’re the only wizard or witch that knows where I am. Don’t be stupid.”

Draco blushed, he felt silly but he didn’t say anything. “You look like crap Harry.” Draco sounded astonished. His eyes swept over the skinny, pale, baggy eyed man in front of him. He looked weak sunk into the couch. Couch????

“Harry! When did you get a couch!?” Draco shouted in surprise. He looked around and noticed the walls were a slightly warmer color. The dining chairs were more, set like. 

“I had an accident last night. Hints the looking like shite. As you so nicely said.”

“Sorry. What do you mean accident.”

“Draco, why are you here?” Harry questioned his voice slightly raspy and very annoyed. 

Draco didn’t miss the change of subject but continued. “I know you don’t want details. But I need to be hidden.”

“Hidden? Like from the magical world or from an enemy?” 

“At the moment the two aren’t mutually exclusive.”

“I see. And you are here….for me to hide you.”

“I hoped you’d let me stay here.”

“Fine.”

“Just like that?”

“Draco, I go to work, I come home. That’s my daily. I’m so exhausted I’m not doing it. So right now, I don’t care. And even being here….it won’t matter if you are here, I’ll barely see you.”

“I don’t know whether to be offended or thankful.” Draco said feeling nonplussed at being treated like a piece of furniture really. 

“Be thankful, Draco. I can’t deal with you when you’re offended.”

Draco laughed. Harry did you know how he got when offended, even having matured more Draco felt he could still be a handful. He flopped onto the couch next to where Harry was sitting. He gave a heavy sigh, and shut his eyes feeling incredibly relaxed despite the over laying reason he was there to begin with. Draco felt very warm, almost like there was a fire going. Which was weird, Draco always had a fire going in the mansion, but it still felt cold. The idea of loneliness was not lost to Draco, of course it was colder in a mansion with no one in it. But it was strange he should feel so warm here, with Harry Potter, his lifelong enemy. 

“Draco?” Harry mumbled softly, just on the brink of sleep. 

“Yes, Harry?”

“Are we friends?”

“I think so Harry. I’m pretty sure we are friends.”


End file.
